An embodiment of the invention relates to a method for determining a sequence of audio pieces. Further embodiments relate to a music playback device and to a system for personalized playlist arrangement and stream selection.
Nowadays, a multitude of large music databases exist, and it is known to provide users with music pieces selected in accordance with their likings. Supposing however that not only the selected music pieces, but also a manner of arranging the music pieces has an influence upon a user's acceptance, there is a need for methods for arranging playlists or streams for enhancing the user's pleasure and agreement.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for arranging a given set of audio pieces so as to enhance a user's pleasure with and agreement to the arrangement.
This object is solved by a method, a music playback device and server according to the independent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from the consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.